Hurt
by dramalover4
Summary: Gabriella thinks she sees Troy kissing Sharpay. But things aren't always the way they seem. Oneshot.


**A/n: Okay, this probably won't be so good, but I just had to write this idea down. Please review!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters...yet. heehee. **

17-year-old, Gabriella Montez was filled with happiness and joy as she walked out of the science lab. Her life was perfect. She had the nicest family ever and amazing friends. Her Scholastic Decathlon team was the top in the state, and she was the star of the Twinkle Towne musical. On top of all of these things, Gabriella's boyfriend was none other than East High's Golden Boy, Troy Bolton.

Gabriella stopped by her locker and saw Taylor standing at the drinking fountain.

"Hey! Are you coming to dinner with Chad and me tonight?" questioned Taylor.

"Of course," said Gabriella, "Troy and I will be there at 6 o'clock sharp, but I've got to get going now. I have play practice with Troy."

Gabriella started towards Troy's locker when she saw a familiar blonde-haired girl kissing someone in the corner. _'Sharpay is so gross,' _Thought Gabriella as she glanced at the corner. Then, she realized something else. It wasn't Zeke who Sharpay was kissing. Gabriella saw the blue eyes and sandy brown hair of none other than East High's Golden Boy, Troy Bolton.

"Everything between us was perfect! I don't know why he'd do such a thing!" said Gabriella between sobs. "I don't know what I did wrong!"

Gabriella was sitting in the girls' bathroom with Taylor, who was doing her best to comfort her heart-broken friend.

"You _didn't_ do anything wrong, Gaby! Troy is just...a lunk-head!"

"But...he was always talking about how he hated Sharpay! I wonder how long their relationship has been going on!" cried Gabriella.

"Gabriella, forget about Troy. He obviously doesn't deserve you," said Taylor while patting her on the back.

Gabriella dried her eyes and stood up.

"Thanks, Taylor. You really are a great friend. But what should I do now?"

"Well, I think you ought to break up with the lunk-head!"

"You're right! The sooner I end this relationship, the better!"

The second Gabriella walked out of the bathroom, Gabriella spotted Troy.

"Gabbers!" said Troy. "Gabbers" was the pet name Troy referred to Gabriella as.

"Don't call me that!" said Gabriella in an irritated voice.

Troy shot her a confused look and slowly said, "Okay...Why weren't you at practice? Not that you needed it, you're already the best one on the cast," said Troy while flashing Gabriella one of his famous smiles.

"Troy, we're through," said Gabriella simply. "I know what you did."

"Huh?" said Troy with a confused expression on his face.

"I saw you with Sharpay. Look, I've got to go," said Gabriella. She turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Troy with his feet planted to the ground and the same confused expression glued to his face.

When Gabriella got home, she hopped on IM. To her great dismay, the two people whom Gabriella currently disliked the most were logged on: Troy and Sharpay.

Playmaker14 (Troy): Gabriella, we need to talk.

Freakygeniusgirl (Gabriella): what is there to say?

Playmaker14: what did you mean by "I saw u with Sharpay?"

Freakygeniusgirl: what do u think I meant?

Playmaker14: I DON'T KNOW!

Freakygeniusgirl: Troy, I saw u kissing her!

Playmaker14: kissing _Sharpay?!?!_

Freakygeniusgirl: yes!

Playmaker14: where did you hear that?!?

Freakygeniusgirl: I saw it with my own 2 eyes.

Playmaker14: well, u saw wrong.

Freakygeniusgirl: im sorry, Troy. I don't think I can trust u.

Playmaker14: whatever! I've g2g. Im going for a drive.

_Playmaker14 signed off._

BoptotheTop345 (Sharpay): _HEY GABRIELLA!!!! _

Freakygeniusgirl: hey.

BoptotheTop345: wat's up?

Freakygeniusgirl: nothing.

BoptotheTop345: is something wrong?!

Gabriella decided to be honest with Sharpay.

Freakygeniusgirl: yes.

BoptotheTop345: ooo! tell me!!!

Freakygeniusgirl: umm...sharpay, I saw u and troy.

BoptotheTop345: u saw us what?

Freakygeniusgirl: I saw u kissing him this afternoon!

BoptotheTop345: huh?

Freakygeniusgirl: u were kissing my boyfriend!

BoptotheTop345: I was not!

Freakygeniusgirl: I saw u kissing him in the corner after 6th period.

BoptotheTop345: ew. no, that was Chris Michaels!

Gabriella thought for a moment. Chris Michaels. He was a little taller than Troy's height, he had blue eyes, and he had sandy brown hair.

Freakygeniusgirl: r u serious?

BoptotheTop345: yes! I swear on my stack of _Popstar!_ magazines.

_Freakygeniusgirl_ _signed off._

Gabriella's feet were carrying her down her staircase and out into the pouring rain. She _had_ to see Troy. Gabriella thought. _Playmaker14: whatever! I've g2g. Im going for a drive. _Whenever Troy "went for a ride," he went to the park near East High to think.

When Gabriella arrived, she saw Troy on the sidewalk, about to cross the street.

"Troy! Wait!" screamed Gabriella.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and shook his drenched head. Without looking, Troy crossed the street. That was a big mistake.

Gabriella watched the scene as if it were in slow-motion, and she couldn't do anything. All she could do was scream in terror. If Gabriella could, she'd try to push Troy out of the way, but she had slow reflexes. The headlights of the car seemed to blind Troy. He tried to move out of the way, but even the star-basketball player couldn't seem to dodge the car.

The car moved on, the driver not even noticing that she had killed Troy Bolton.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, oooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, ohh._

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

**A/n: lol, sorry that was such a lame one-shot. Please review anyway!!! The song, "Hurt" is by Christina Aguilera, by the way. **


End file.
